The Last Moments
by DelVarO
Summary: The last moments and thoughts of Noble Six as he stands in Rally Point Omega, waiting for the end.


**Hey, I decided write this oneshot about Noble Six as a sort of tribute for the character. This is my first Oneshot and i hope it turned out okay. Anyway, here is the oneshot, enjoy reading it. Disclaimer: I dont own Halo: Reach or any of the characters that were introduced there.**  


* * *

So this was the end…the end of Reach, the end of Noble Team and the end of Noble Six.

Six was standing near rally point omega, which was a bit ironic considering this was the place the Lieutenant chose to make his last stand.

B312 stood there, watching the smoke filled sky, an orange glow around them, the rays of the sunset somehow passing through, phantoms and banshees occasionally flying over him but not attacking him. What could a single man do against the inevitable? He was alone now, perhaps with several other hundred UNSC personal on the planet, which would be glassed soon. On his way here he saw other Spartans, all dead. He didn't know which class they belonged to, what were their names but it didn't matter. They were Spartans; they fought and died like Spartans as well.

This was his last sunset, his last day. They lost Reach the moment the Covenant entered the system and they were fighting a losing battle. But even a lost battle had hope, and that hope left aboard the _Pillar of autumn._ They offered him to join them, leave Reach with the _Autumn_ but he refused. He had to make sure the ship will leave in one piece and his place was here on Reach, with the rest of Noble team.

Noble team…that name brought up a pang of pain in his chest. He saw in his mind how Jorge forced him out of Corvette and how said corvette blow up, how Kat fell down, dead before she could even react, how Carter crashed his pelican into the scarab and he saw Emile, leaning against the railing, two small exit wounds from the plasma sword that skewered him from behind and two dead elites laying dead near him, Emile died like he wanted, taking his enemies with him. Six last saw Jun heading to CASTLE base with the Dr. so he was presumably still alive but it didn't matter. Jun will be joining the rest of Noble soon enough, everyone will be joining them.

Their deaths deeply saddened him. Noble team made him feel like a Spartan again. Ever since he was taken out of Beta Company, he was working alone for one of the higher ups, existing as a weapon, a tool, a personal grim reaper. Noble team made him feel _alive_ for the first time in years. Fighting in a team with his fellow Spartans was a feeling he relished. Kurt and Mendez trained them to work as a group, a team and fighting with them felt somehow…right.

But they were gone now, falling in the line of duty, with no one to recount their heroic deeds or even know of their existence, and Six will be joining them soon, _his_ team. He already knew, as he watched several phantoms closing in on his position. He will fall here, there was no way to get out of Reach, not that he planned on it. He will die, but he could dictate his terms on it. He already chose the location and how he will die; the only thing left was waiting for the covvies to come.

Earth was the soul of humanity and Reach was the heart of the UNSC but Noble Six was going to show them that the heart was still beating. He was going to make them think twice before even thinking of attacking earth. He was going to make them stutter Earth's name in fear for the rest of their lives. He was going to show them that humanity was not going to lie down and wait for death to come for them, that they were going to fight back, fight for every inch of ground on every planet. They were going to make them regret of ever starting a war against them.

Six finally started to feel the burden of the last few weeks drop on him, making him feel exhausted, he was feeling every injury that his body sustained. He had several broken ribs, numerous cuts and he suspected some internal damage. If he was a normal soldier he would've probably collapsed in pain hours, days ago, but he wasn't a normal soldier but even he had his limits. For him, the pain he felt was just minor inconvenience and a source of irritation. He didn't fight the pain that much; instead he accepted it because it made him feel even more alive than usual. He _will_ fall here, alongside his Spartan brethren and like them, he won't go quietly. He saw the first phantom drop it's passengers to the ground and he calmly walked over to the machinegun turret and tore it from its tripod, securing it in his vice-like grip, knowing fully that he wont die here.

He descended the stairs, several plasma bolts zipping by but not hitting him, Noble Six felt the smile, the first true smile he had in weeks, maybe even years, form on his face as he raised his weapon and walked to meet his enemies head on, the words of his teacher and mentor echoing in his mind.

"_Spartans never die, they're just missing in action."  


* * *

_**This is it. Now, since i dont own an xbox *grumbles angrily* I didnt really play the game itself and the only source of info on the game i have came from Vids and the Halopedia. So if you spot something wrong or anything, please notify me :P. I might actually write a full story about Halo: Reach and it's characters, but not now, i still have my other Halo stories to work on, but i might arrange something. Anyway, thank you for reading this and i hope you liked it! This was my tribute to B312. I will see you later, perhaps. :)  
**


End file.
